From Confusion To Denial To Love
by jaspersgodess
Summary: Based In New Moon, Edward left Bella but Jake was making her better until he to leaves her. She slaps Paul and her life changes. For the good? Or the Better? Read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Killing the imprint. Bella and Paul story.

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

It's been three months since Edward left taking his family away with him and leaving me alone in the woods to be found three days later by Sam Uley. I was shocked when he took me into the woods to talk, I can't believe he said everything that I have been thinking since I met him.

He played on all of my insecurities so I would let him go. Well I couldn't at first; I was so lost I didn't know how to live without him. Until I met Jake's pack friend Paul who instead of holding my hand and pitying the leech lover he told me how it was straight out. I will always remember what he said to me that day because it was the day I slapped him in the face and at the same time my life shifted, instead of feeling alone and lost I felt whole again. I knew in that moment that my heart belonged to Paul.

**Flashback**

_It's been four days since I last saw Jake, he hasn't been here and he won't take my calls. I was getting pissed at him, I couldn't believe after everything I told him that he would go and break me as well. I know what Edward did was wrong and it hurt me more than anyone would ever know. But what Jake did was worse because he fixed me just to brake me again._

_I decided to go to his house and find out what the fuck was going on. I arrived at his house and saw him there with Sam, Paul and Jared. I went straight up to him and pushed him._

"_So this is the reason you can't call me back? You're busy with all your friends huh? What about me Jake?"_

_He looked shocked to see me and even more shocked that I had pushed him and was confronting him now. He looked over to the guys' then back down to me._

"_Bella you shouldn't be here. We can't be friends anymore."_

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

_He laughed and that shocked me. How could he laugh at a moment like this?_

"_Breaking up with you? Bella how can I break up with you when I never had you?"_

"_I know that I've been a mess but you were helping me, your my best friend, how can you leave me?"_

"_Bella you'll be fine just go and find the leeches that you love so much. Tell them to fix you. Edward is a coward for breaking up with you, he should see what he has done to you."_

_I just looked at him like he was crazy what the hell is wrong with him? He has never spoken to me in this manner. _

"_Jake what is wrong with you?"_

_I looked behind him to see the guys still standing there. Just looking. _

"_Nothing is wrong with me Bella. But what Edward did was disgusting leaving you alone in the woods after breaking up with you."_

"_You think I don't know that? I know what he did, I was there, and I felt everything like it was a knife to my heart. But that doesn't make you the saint in all this. Yes Edward broke me but what you did is worse. Cause you fixed me just to brake me."_

_He looked at me with pain in his eyes._

"_Bella don't say that, I never meant to hurt you." _

"_But you did."_

_He just stared at me; I heard chuckling behind him and looked to see Paul and Jared, laughing at something which for some unknown reason pissed me off more than I was. So I pushed past Jacob stood in front of them and glared at them, which shut them up or so I thought. Paul was the first to speak._

"_Yes Bambi what can we do for you?" _

_That really got to me and I acted on impulse rather than thinking I just acted. I slapped Paul in the face. But that wasn't what was strange. As soon as my hand touched his face it sent shivers down my spine. And the heat, god it was unbelievable._

_He looked shocked for a full minute before he snarled at me then launched into a verbal attack on me._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you Bambi?"_

"_I...I...What?" It's all I could master up a few spluttering words._

"_I said what the fuck is wrong with you? Who do you think you are coming here having a go at Jake, because he is not what you want him to be. Your knight in shining armor. Then you fucking slap me in the damn face. Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

_I just looked at him, what he was going on about my knight in shining armor it wasn't like that with Jake and me. _

"_But it's not like that between me and Jake he knew that, I told him."_

"_It doesn't matter. Look, the leech left you big damn deal why the fucks are you acting like it's the end of the damn world? There fucking vampires anyway, they can't love anyone there dead."_

_Did he just say Vampires? How? What? Why? How dare he judge me and my relationship with Edward he knows nothing. That's when I felt it for the first time in a long time, real unadulterated anger coursed through my veins. I felt my fists bull up, tears come to my eyes and I felt myself shaking. How dare someone judge what I had with Edward? That was a real relationship. I loved him and he loved me. I know he did._

"_HOW DARE YOU. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH EDWARD."_

"_I know enough. He's not here is he? Where is the love of your life huh?"_

"_Just because he not here doesn't mean he doesn't love me. You know nothing of love."_

"_And you think you do?"_

"_I know enough."_

"_Really? Cause your blind as fuck when it comes to Jacob loving you."_

"_No, I know how he feels but he also knows how I feel. I told him I could never love another."_

"_Have you even tried?"_

"_Well...I.I...Umm."_

"_That's what I thought. You don't even know do you? Don't stop living your life because some dumbass mother fucker left you. Live your life and show him what he is missing. Live your life, be happy. God you haven't even tried to let him go. If you let him go you may find that you will actually find happiness rather then this piss poor excuse of a life you've been living."_

_I looked at him, he was right, for the past three months all I've done is think about Edward and his family. How they left me. But that's it. I need to show them that I can be something without them. I don't need them in my life to be happy. All this was right. Paul was right. Why couldn't Jake ever say this to me? Why did he have to push me so much into trying to rush something when I needed to heal myself from what I have been through._

_"Your right. I can't believe an asshole like you is right."_

_"Well thank you Miss Bambi." _

_I looked at him to see him smirking. I just shook my head. I looked over to Jake who seemed as shocked as everybody else that I had actually agreed with him. I thought about everything that I have said and done to Jake and knew what I had to do. He has been a good friend but he deserves so much better than me. He needs someone to love him for whom he is and that can never be me. He will always be my best friend and brother I can't see him as anything else. I looked to Paul and gave him a soft smile which he returned._

_"Thank you Paul."_

_"You're welcome but for what?"_

_"For telling me exactly what I needed to hear. And I'm sorry about hitting you."_

_"No sweat Bella, You can't hurt me anyway. And I was just being me."_

_I nodded to the others and walked back over to Jake._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi so you hit Paul huh?"_

_I nodded and smiled. I grabbed his face in both my hands and made him look into my eyes._

_"Jake you know what has to happen now don't you?"_

_He shook his head. _

_"Jake I love you as a friend and a brother, But I can never see us together. I can't I'm sorry."_

_"Bella how do you know?"_

_"Because I don't love you like that. You need to move on and find someone else who can make you happy. Love them with everything you have Jake because you never know when you're going to lose it."_

_"Bella what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying goodbye Jacob. I can't be around to mess your life up anymore it's not fair. I can't ask you to fix me because I need to do this myself. I need to do this for myself."_

_"Bella don't do this please. We can still be friends. I can give you that."_

_"You can't Jake because you have feelings for me. Please be happy Jake move on find love, but be happy."_

_I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips then went to walk away. But he stopped me by grabbing my hand. _

_" Please don't go Bella don't leave me."_

_"I have to because you deserve so much more then what I can give you. You will always be the little brother my parents never gave me. I love you Jacob Black."_

_I pulled my hand away and carried on walking. I heard him crying in the background. _

_"Bella? Please? Don't do this."_

_I looked behind me to Sam and asked with my eyes for them to help me. He nodded and went over to Jake and grabbed him. I saw him struggle in his hold but he couldn't get out._

_"BELLA? Please don't do this please don't walk away from me. I love you."_

_"I'm sorry Jacob. "_

_I got in my truck and drove home. I phoned Billy when I got home to apologize for what I did to Jacob and he said that he didn't blame me. Jacob knew what he was doing. He asked if I was okay and I said that I would be in time. He said that he would always be there if I needed him. I said thank you and goodbye._

**End of Flashback.**

That was three weeks ago. I haven't seen Jake since and I don't think I should until he is ready to come to me. I can't force myself on him as a friend but he does need to know I will always be here as a friend. I knew what the guys were because of Edward and his family told me all about the Wolves and the treaty they had with them.

I don't think any of them knew that I knew about them. But I wasn't going to tell them until they were ready to come to me and tell me.

I was sitting in my room after a long day at school, it was my last final today so I was happy that, that chapter of my life had gone and I could move forward with the rest of my life. It was one of the lucky ones to be graduating early. I find out next week whether or not I passed my finals. I got my scholarship into Harvard Law School. And I was planning on going down early next week to get a head start on the next chapter of my life.

I asked Charlie whether we could have a goodbye party so I could say goodbye to everyone and he agreed. He asked if he could invite a few people, I knew who he would invite but I said yes anyway. The party was to be held tomorrow night at the local hall.

Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric and Mike would all be there but they don't graduate for another three weeks. I had chosen my outfit and all my stuff was packed and ready to go. Mum, dad and Phil banded together to buy me a new car one fit for a Law student dad's words.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Charlie coming in the front door.

"Hey Bells, you there?"

"Yeah dad what's up?"

"I got something for you come down here."

"Okay be down in five." I put the book down that I had been looking at and went down stairs to see dad.

"Hey dad what ya got me?"

"Here"

He gave me a small box, which I opened, and inside was a love heart locket. I picked it up and saw an inscription on it. It read. _Isabella Marie Swan, I love you daddy's little girl._

"Dad this is amazing."

"It's just something to remember me by."

"Dad I could never forget you. You're my dad and I love you."

"I love you to Bells always have always will."

We hugged each other and that was the end of it. I went into the freezer and picked out what I was going to cook for tea tonight.

I dug through it to find some of Harry' Fish fry that dad loved so much and reheated it for him. I wasn't all that hungry tonight so I just ate a sandwich. After I was finished I went back upstairs got ready for bed and just laid in bed thinking about everything.

A lot has happened in the past couple of months most of it not good but I have come out of it still alive and a lot stronger than before. I knew that I wouldn't let anyone hurt me again. I would be careful and go into a relationship with certainty of where we both stand first. Edward had taught me that much.

And also to let someone love me for who I am and not what they want me to be. I know now that me and Edward never fit together, he didn't want a girl like me he wanted someone to bow down to him and allow him to be the man in the relationship. I am my own person before anything else and I would always stay true to that from now on.

I was just laying on my bed thinking with my eyes closed, when I heard a noise from my window. I looked over and was shocked at who I saw standing on the tree knocking on my window. I rushed over to it and opened the window.

"Jasper? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Bella."

I just looked at him, what the fuck is he doing here? Why would he come back and not Edward? I was just looking at him with my mouth hanging open. I must have looked ridiculous.

"Bella? Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open looking like a fish?"

I shook my head and moved out of the way.

"Come in Jasper."

He climbed in through my window and stood in my room.

"Jasper why are you here?"

"I've wanted to come back for a long time but never had the control to. Bella I wanted to say how sorry I am for trying to kill you at your birthday."

"Jasper its okay, I know that you had the blood lust of all of the others in the room not just yours. I never blamed you for anything and I still don't blame you."

"But if I had never tried to attack you then Edward wouldn't have left you."

"Yes he would of, he didn't love me. He would have used some other excuse to leave me Jasper."

"Bella Edward loves you."

"No he doesn't and please you can't come back into my life after so long of being gone telling me he loves me when I have finally gotten over him and moved on with my life. I start Harvard Law next week. I got a full scholarship. "

"Congratulations Bella."

"Thank you. Jasper how are the rest of your family?"

"They miss you. They would all like to be a part of your life again."

"Not right now Jasper, I am finally happy but I still hold a lot of anger towards your family. I just need to heal myself completely first."

"Of course I will tell them. We will go at your pace."

"Okay."

"Right, well I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper."

With that he left. I shut the window and laid back on the bed thinking about everything he had said. None of it changes how I feel now. I don't feel the same way about Edward as I used to. There is someone else who hasn't left my thoughts but I have been trying not to think about.

_Paul_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

**Paul's POV,**

We were all hanging out round Jakes, he was the latest to turn into a giant puppy dog. Only he wasn't handling it as well as I thought he would. But I think that had something to do with his precious Bella loving a vampire our enemy and not him. But not only that Sam told him that he couldn't see Bella anymore because he could her hurt if he got to angry and couldn't calm himself down.

We were all chatting away when we saw Bella coming our way, this was not going to end well.

She went up to Jake. With our super wolf hearing we could hear what was being said.

"_So this is the reason you can't call me back? You're busy with all your friends huh? What about me Jake?"_

_What? She is in need of a big talk down thinking she can talk to people that way just because they're not doing what she wants them to do._

"_Bella you shouldn't be here. We can't be friends anymore."_

_Yeah that had to hurt her but it needed to be said._

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

_Man this bitch is crazy, what the fuck?_

_Jake laughed a laugh that was humorous but bordering hysterical._

"_Breaking up with you? Bella how can I break up with you when I never had you?"_

"_I know that I've been a mess but you were helping me, your my best friend, how can you leave me?"_

"_Bella you'll be fine just go and find the leeches that you love so much. Tell them to fix you. Edward is a coward for breaking up with you, he should see what he has done to you."_

Yeah I think that shocked her he has never spoke to her in this manner but not only that he referred to the Cullen's as the leaches that is not good. I hope he doesn't let our secret out about what we are.

"_Jake what is wrong with you?"_

_She looked behind him to see us all standing there looking at her. Yeah she is kind of crazy._

"_Nothing is wrong with me Bella. But what Edward did was disgusting leaving you alone in the woods after breaking up with you."_

"_You think I don't know that? I know what he did, I was there, and I felt everything like it was a knife to my heart. But that doesn't make you the saint in all this. Yes Edward broke me but what you did is worse. Cause you fixed me just to brake me."_

Yeah she knows but she is still moping over the stupid bastards.

"_Bella don't say that, I never meant to hurt you."_

"_But you did."_

What a bitch. She really needs to get over herself. So I told the guys what I was thinking. And they started laughing at that. Apparently Bella didn't like us laughing cause she stormed over to us and just stood there looking at us.

"_Yes Bambi what can we do for you?"_

_Maybe that was the wrong thing to say to her or to someone with no sense of self preservation._

_She slapped me in the face, and nobody was more shocked then me. Who the fuck does she think she is. Coming here speaking to Jake that way. But not only that as soon as she touched me I wanted more from her. I wanted her with me always. And that pissed me off more than anything. How can I imprint on this stupid pathetic leach lover._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you Bambi?"_

"_I...I...What?"_"_What the fuck is wrong with you Bambi?"_

"_I...I...What?"__ Yeah that was all she could manage. I think she shocked herself to or she felt the same thing I did._

"_I said what the fuck is wrong with you? Who do you think you are coming here having a go at Jake, because he is not what you want him to be. Your knight in shining armor. Then you fucking slap me in the damn face. Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

_She just looked at me for a second before answering._

"_But it's not like that between me and Jake he knew that, I told him."_

"_It doesn't matter. Look, the leech left you big damn deal why the fucks are you acting like it's the end of the damn world? There fucking vampires anyway, they can't love anyone there dead."_

Yeah I just said Vampire but I didn't care this stupid women was gonna learn a hard lesson.

"_HOW DARE YOU. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH EDWARD."_

_Kitty got claws think I made her mad with this. I just smirked at her._

"_I know enough. He's not here is he? Where is the love of your life huh?"_

"_Just because he not here doesn't mean he doesn't love me. You know nothing of love."_

"_And you think you do?"_

"_I know enough."_

"_Really? Cause your blind as fuck when it comes to Jacob loving you."_

"_No, I know how he feels but he also knows how I feel. I told him I could never love another."_

"_Have you even tried?"_

"_Well...I.I...Umm." _

_Yeah didn't think she had._

"_That's what I thought. You don't even know do you? Don't stop living your life because some dumbass mother fucker left you. Live your life and show him what he is missing. Live your life, be happy. God you haven't even tried to let him go. If you let him go you may find that you will actually find happiness rather then this piss poor excuse of a life you've been living."_

_She just looked at me, saying nothing what so ever, just staring. _

_"Your right. I can't believe an asshole like you is right."_

_"Well thank you Miss Bambi."_

_I knew I was someone had to tell her the truth, she needs to move on from this and people beating around the bush was not going to work._

_"Thank you Paul."_

_"You're welcome but for what?"_

_"For telling me exactly what I needed to hear. And I'm sorry about hitting you."_

_"No sweat Bella, You can't hurt me anyway. And I was just being me."_

_"Thank you Paul."_

_"You're welcome but for what?"_

_"For telling me exactly what I needed to hear. And I'm sorry about hitting you."_

_"No sweat Bella, You can't hurt me anyway. And I was just being me."_

_Yeah this is the real me, I am a bastard, a bully._

_She nodded to the others and walked back over to Jake._

_"Hey."_

_"Hi so you hit Paul huh?"_

_I had to laugh at that because not even Sam would hit me and this slip of a woman did._

_She grabbed his hands and I knew what was coming, I could feel her heart braking._

_"Jake you know what has to happen now don't you?"_

_He shook his head._

_"Jake I love you as a friend and a brother, But I can never see us together. I can't I'm sorry."_

_"Bella how do you know?"_

_"Because I don't love you like that. You need to move on and find someone else who can make you happy. Love them with everything you have Jake because you never know when you're going to lose it."_

_"Bella what are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying goodbye Jacob. I can't be around to mess your life up anymore it's not fair. I can't ask you to fix me because I need to do this myself. I need to do this for myself."_

_"Bella don't do this please. We can still be friends. I can give you that."_

_"You can't Jake because you have feelings for me. Please be happy Jake move on find love, but be happy."_

_She leaned forward and placed her lips against his, I wanted to growl at this but I knew she was saying goodbye. She went to walk away but he grabbed her hand._

_" Please don't go Bella don't leave me."_

_"I have to because you deserve so much more then what I can give you. You will always be the little brother my parents never gave me. I love you Jacob Black."_

_She pulled her hand away and carried on walking all the while he was crying and calling for her to stop._

_"Bella? Please? Don't do this."_

_She looked behind her and looked to Sam and seemed to be asking for help with her eyes, So Sam nodded and went to grab Jake, I could see him struggling so I went to help him hold Jake._

_"BELLA? Please don't do this please don't walk away from me. I love you."_

_Its good she has finally stepped up and he wont leave her alone._

_I heard her say softly._

_"I'm sorry Jacob. "_

_With that she got into her truck and left. We just all stood there until Jake pushed us away and ran into the woods._

_Sam went to follow but I shock my head, he needs to be alone right now. And I needed to talk to Sam._

"_Hey no leave him, he needs to be alone right now and I need to tell you something."_

"_Whats up Paul?"_

"Well I kinda Imprinted On Bella."

_Nobody knew what to say so they all looked at me, with their mouths hanging open. Yeah my life sucks._


	3. FACING UP TO THE IMPRINT

**Chapter 3,**

**Paul's POV,**

Well it's been about ten minutes before anyone spoke about me imprinting on Bella Swan. I didnt even want an imprint, I didnt want to love someone through a damn spirit bond. I didnt want to love the Swan girl, the leech lover, I didnt want to brake my pack brothers heart by loving her.

How am I going to tell Jacob about this? How am I going to explain this to Bella? How do I explain this to myself? I was bought out of my thoughts by Sam.

"Paul? Are you sure?"

"Christ Sam, of course I'm sure. I know what imprinting feels like. I feel the pull to her, she is my world. All the cords holding me to this earth severed when she hit me, and they connected to her. She is all that is holding me on this earth. I live for her"

They all looked at me, some with shock on their faces, some with amusement. They all just looked at me, until Jared bought us out of our thoughts.

"Well it seems like imprinting to me Sam so what do we do?"

We all looked to Sam to see what he had to say.

"This is going to be hard either way someone is going to get hurt. I cant by law keep you away from your imprint. So we are going to have to explain this all to Bella. But this is going to hurt Jacob he hoped he would imprint on Bella. Paul I think that you need to ease your way into Bella's life slowly and with caution. She has been hurt remember by that leech who told her she was his mate for life then he left her. So she needs to know about everything we can not keep anything from her because I know that pisses her off more then anything. I think her meeting Emily and Kim would help to."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Does he not get it, I dont want a damn imprint, I dont want Bella Swan, I dont want this at all. This takes away my choice to love who I want to love.

"Sam are you a fool, I dont want this to happen, I dont want that leech lover anywhere near me, I dont want a damn imprint"

"Unfortunately, Paul you dont have a choice, this is not something you can control. This is out of your control, this is what the spirits have choosen for you."

I heard what he was saying but it still made me angry, we were all standing around when Jacob ran back into view in human form, he was talking into a phone but I couldnt hear what he was saying, I was to focused on what was going on in my own life.

"Sam are you not listening to me, I dont want this. I dont want her. She is not my type. She is a pathetic, self pittying, leech loving animal. I want nothing to do with her. I will fight this imprint and Bella Swan will not be my one and only. I am going to continue on with my life the way it was before."

He looked shocked for a minute until we heard a furios growl and we looked to Jacob.

"YOU'VE IMPRINTED ON BELLA SWAN? MY BELLA? HOW DARE YOU!"

What the fuck is wrong with him? His Bella? She already told him goodbye.

"Your Bella? Jacob she is not your Bella. She already told you that. She is mine Jacob, do you think I really meant to imprint on her? I dont want an imprint. I dont want any of this."

"Yeah, well you got it. Do you realize that you not accepting this is going to cause her pain to? This could actually be the thing that kills her, is that what you want?"

"What I want? Did the spirits ask me what I want in a person? Did they ask me if I wanted an imprint? No they didnt but I still have to deal with it."

"Yeah guess what? Your a Werewolf, a shapeshifter. Your supernatural you can deal with this, she cant. She doesnt understand that pull in her chest, She wont understand why she wants to see you. Or why she doesnt feel the need to want the leech back. You cant do this to her, She didnt ask for it either but you have something she doesnt. You understand."

"Shut up. Im going to tell her about it you idiot."

"Then what? Just leave her? Your going to be the death of her you know that right?"

I just looked at him, what does he want me to do damn it? I dont want this, But nither did she, atleast I understand about the pull and whats going on. Maybe Jake is right.

"Sam, what do you think?"

"I think Jakes, right Paul you cant just explain it then leave her, you know an imprint is anything the imprintee whats them to be. Lover, Brother, Friend, anything Paul."

"I need to think about this okay?"

"Of course."

I nodded to them all then ran off into the woods and phased. I was running through the woods with no thought in mind. I was just running when I realized I smelt the sickly sweet smell of a leech, I looked up to where I was and saw that I was by Bella's house. I howled into the sky to warn the pack, then I phased back, out my shorts on and walked over to her house. I knew she was there cause I could smell her. But I could also smell the leech in her house.

I knocked on the door not really thinking about what I was doing, she opened the door shocked to see me.

"Paul?"

"Urm, Hey Bambi."

she rolled her eyes at that and just looked at me.

"So? Can I help you with something?"

"Urm yeah listen there's something I need to talk to you about can I come in?"

"Yeah come in."

I walked into her house, followed her into the living room when I saw the leech sitting there the Cullen boy. I looked from him to Bella and raised my eyebrow in question.

"Urm Edward was just leaving Paul dont worry about him."

"Okay Bambi. Well what we need to talk about I dont want to discus in front of Cullen."

"I understand Paul. Give me a minute."

"I'll wait outside if you want?"

"No its fine just wait there."

I nodded my head and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Edward I think we have discused everything we need to so you can leave now."

"Bella please let me explain."

"I said no. I want nothing from you anymore Edward, You arent the person I thought you were. Just leave me alone. Me and Paul have things to discus."

"Bella I am not leaving you alone with him. His damgerous."

I was going to answer but I thought better of it and just watched Bella handle the situation.

"How dare you. Who the fuck do you think you are Edward? You left remeber which means you no longer have control of my life. You can not tell me who I have in my house or in my life. I am telling you to get the fuck out of my house and out of my life."

Well I was not expecting that. Maybe my talk the other did her some good.

"But I love you."

"Yeah well I thought I loved you but I dont so get the fuck out of my house."

She glared at him and he nodded then left. Well that glare was fierce. She shook her head then looked over to me with a soft smile on her face.

"Take a sit Paul."

I nodded and sat down. She did the same sitting next to me.

"So you wanted to talk to me."

I looked up at her and smiled softly nodding my head.

"Yeah urm...this is going to be really hard to believe, but Me and the guys well were urm were werewolves."

She looked at me and busted up laughing she laughed so hard I saw the tears running down her face. She looked at me calmed down and sat there.

"Your series?"

I nodded my head.

"Well thats something you dont hear everyday."

"Yeah but thats not all. I kinda imprinted."

"Okay and whats imprinting?"

"Its where you find the one. The one person who holds you on this earth and means more to you then anything else. You would die protecting them."

"Okay and what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I kinda imprinted on you."

She looked into my eyes and just looked into my soul. She didnt say anything just looked at me but she did have a soft smile on her face so I too that as a good sign. But I would let her gather her thoughts before she said anything else.

I didnt want to rush her I wanted her to think about this then come to me.


	4. ACCEPTING FATE

**Okay guys this story is important to me and I want it to be perfect. I have so many ideas about this but not many that make alot of sense when I put my hands on the keyboard to type. I want this to end with a happy ending but to get there, there is going to be alot of heartache and drama from both Bella and Paul.**

**Paul wants to ignore the imprint Bella doesnt know what to do. So I hope you like the next couple of chapter that are coming up.**

* * *

**Chapter 4,**

**Bella's POV,**

Okay so not only do I have to deal with the fact that my vampire ex boyfriend is back and wanting me back but now Paul the most vilotile wolf in the pack has imprinted on me.

I just sat there looking at him like he was crazy. What did he want me to say? I think I need to know more about this and what he wants to do about this. I mean dont get me wrong I am so over Edward I think I was drunk through all our relationship. But Just because I got rid of one mythical creature does not mean I want another in my life right now.

"Okay Paul you need to explain this to me some more, Because I dont understand. You dont even like me."

"Okay Bella, Well an imprint can mean anything you want it to me, I can be anything you want me to be, Brother, friend, lover. I am what ever you want me to be. This doesnt have to mean something you dont want it to. You are my imprint my main concern is making you happy."

"And what do you want to do about this? You must have an opinion."

He snorted.

"Of course I do. I didnt want an imprint, I have never liked the idea of one. It takes your choices away from you. And I didnt want you to be my imprint I mean lets face it Your the leech lover."

I was not expecting that to come out of his mouth. So from this I am guessing he is going to try and reject me as his imprint. Which would be fine with me if I didnt already feel this damn pull to be with him.

"Paul what is the pull I feel to be with you? Is that apart of the imprint to?"

"Yeah it is."

"I think you need to tell me what you want me to do because I really dont know."

"What and you think I do? Come on Bambi show me that you have some damn brains. Not everything is as simple as you think it is. I dont want this okay I dont want to be tied to anyone. I want to carry on living my life the way its always been. Me having fun. God even if I did want an imprint why the fuck would I choose you? Your plain, boring and not my type what so ever. Fuck you were with a leech."

I think he has made my decision for me.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I dont want you in my house. I dont want you anywhere near me. How dare you speak to me like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I could feel the anrgy tears coming but I tried to push them back, I didnt want him to see what his words did to me.

"Look Bambi we need to sort this out."

"Look Asswhole get the fuck out of my house now. Dont come back I want nothing to do with you."

"So your rejecting the imprint?"

"Fuck what is wrong with you? I am not doing anything you have done this. You have made it perfectly clear that you want nothng to do with me. If anyone is rejecting anything it is you. Now get the hell out of my house."

He looked at me, shook his head stood up then walked out the door. Fucking idiot. I cant believe him. I saw he was gone and thats when the tears came. Not just angry ones but hurt ones to. How can someone be so mean to someone they didnt even know. Stupid prick.

**Paul's POV,**

I cant believe I said that to her what the fuck is wrong with me? I pulled up to Sam's house after my conversation with Bella already regretting what I said to her. But I also knew as soon as I walked into the house they were all going to grill me about what happened. And I couldnt lie to them because as soon as I phased they would all see it in my head.

I got out of my truck and walked in to see the whole pack there in the kitchen laughing and joking. Being happy. Yeah they werent going to be happy for much longer. Jake was the first one to notice me.

"Hey Paul how did it go with Bella?"

I noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to me. I knew this was not going to be pretty. So best get it out of the way.

"Well I told her about the whole imrpinting thing she didnt say anything for about twenty minutes, but when she did she was all confused and asked me to explain it in more detail. I tried I did but I just couldnt seem to do it in a way she would understand. And then she was asking me so many questions that she started making me angry. She asked me what I wanted because she was still confused and didnt know. Well I think I put my foot in it and upset her."

They all looked at me then Sam was the first to recover.

"Okay Paul tell us every start at the beginning."

I nodded and launched into the whole conversation. I then told them how she had told me to get out, and when I asked if she was rejecting the imprint she said I had already done that. To say they were mad was an understatement. Jake was the worse. We had to take it outside becuase he was in the middle of phasing.

He calmed down enough to talk to me or well shout at me.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING IDIOT. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? WHAT YOU TOLD HER IS WHAT HE TOLD HER WHEN HER LEFT HER IN THE DAMN WOODS. YOU HAVE PLAYED TO ALL HER INSERCURTIES."

"Jake I didnt mean to hurt her I just didnt know what to do."

"Really? Because its seems obvisous to me. Go over there and tell her your sorry. Get to know her give her a chance."

Jared brought us away from that for a moment.

"I think we all forgetting something here. The leech is back in her life. Which puts Bella in danger, clearly she is not his mate which means it was her blood he was after. If his back they all must be."

Yeah I so didnt need this shit right now. My wolf was growling at me to right my wrongs against our mate. telling me that we needed to protect her.

What the fuck is wrong with you stop growling at me you mother fucker.

_Mine we must protect what is ours. Leech hurt her. Ours Ours Ours_

Fuck me this stupid wolf was chanting in my damn head telling me what I needed to do. Fuck. Looks like I am making another trip to Bambi's house.

I never appologise to anyone this is going to be a first.

"Sam do you think we should go by the leeches house just to check?"

"I think we have to Paul we need to know whats going on."

"Lets go then."

"Jared, Paul and Jacob your with me the rest of you partol not just La push but Bella's house aswell regardless of what Paul says she is still and imprint she needs to be protected by the pack."

We all took off after that heading for the leeches house. While we were running I started to think about this whole imprint thing. Maybe it wouldnt be so bad to have one. At least I knew she could never leave me. But then I didnt really know Bella maybe Jake was right I did need to get to know her.

We got to the house to see all the leeches standing out front. Sam stopped a few feet in front and we stood next to him.

The doc was the first to speak.

"Sam. What can we do for you?"

"Why are you back?"

"We have come back for Bella."

That had me growling Bella was nothing to do with them anymore she didnt need them she was mine!

"Bella doesnt need you in her life hurting her again."

"We never meant to hurt her, we left to protect her but we were wrong we see that now. Edward has come back to claim his mate."

That had me growling so loud they all took notice. Sam nodded his head to me so I could speak. After all she was my imprint.

"Edward's mate you say? I dont think so Bella is mine. She is mine imprint your preicous son needs to sort his shit out."

They all had shocked looks on there faces expect Edward who look outragged.

"She is mine you stupid mutt and you will leave her alone."

"Really? Yours? Dont make me laugh. She is not yours she never was, all you wanted her for was her blood nothing more. Stop deluding yourself. She is mine and you stay the fuck away from her all of you. As my imprint none of you have any right to go near her."

That had Edward growling at me but as usual doctor leech was trying to keep the peace.

"You cant decided that for her. We will stay away if that is what she wants."

"Ha dont even think about it you hear stay the fuck away from her or I will rip you all apart limb by limb."

I looked to paul and asked with my eyes if I could go I needed to get to Bella. I needed to appologise. He nodded his head so I ran for it. I phased on the fly and was racing through the forest with one thought in mind Bella.

I got to her realizing I had no pants but phased anyway. I walked up to her back door and knocked. She answered it with shock until she looked and saw I was naked.

"Paul what are you doing? Why are you naked?"

"Bella I need to appologise. I am really sorry for what I said I didnt mean any of it. You are a beautiful person and I am lucky to be imprinted to you. I am naked because well I phased and forgot about having no clothes."

She laughed at that.

"OKay Paul. I can forgive what you said. Lets just start all over again okay. Oh and come in will ya."

I walked into her house and she went and got a blanket to wrap around the lower half of my body. She told me to sit down and we would talk.

"Bella I really am sorry for what I said to you."

"I know you are. Its okay. As I said lets start again."

"Okay I can do. So nither of us is rejecting the imprint?"

"Nope. Paul why did you phase what happened?"

"Well I had to tell Sam that I saw a Cullen here and we had to go and check to see if they were back. Turns out they are, They are here to claim you as Edwards mate, Well my wolf didnt like that so I got a bit angry and kinda, sorta told them they as my imprint they had no need to come near you"

"Okay. I cant believe how deluded they are, I mean seriesly I am not dickheads Mate never was. I know that because the pain I felt when you left was killing me. The pain he left me with was because he took a family away from me it was nothing to do with him. Not really sure how I feel about you taking control like that but got to say it is kinda hot!"

That shocked me, she thought me being all possessive was hot, I could show her a few things.

"Baby if you think thats hot I can show you alot of hotness"

She blushed at that.

"I do have to say sorry though Bella I never meant to take control I know you dont like that but the bastard just made my wolf so angry it was hard to control."

"Paul its okay. I do want to see them though so I can tell them all to leave me alone and get out of my life. I would want you there though."

"Anything you want Bella. Urm Bella can I try something?"

"Sure whats up?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I leaned in close to her I could feel her breath on my face, I saw her nod her head then my lips were on hers. It felt so right I couldnt believe I was willing to reject this. This was everything to me.

Her lips felt so soft compared to mine. I ran my tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted. She pulled away to breath and put her forehead to mine.

"Wow that was wow."

I chuckled at her reaction.

"Bella it was a kiss theres more where that come from."

She blushed so red and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah I know but nobodys ever kissed me like that."

"What? But you and Edward?"

"He would always be careful with me scared he would hurt me. And there was no boys in Phoenix."

"Okay well Im glad Im your first real kiss. And other firsts."

"Hey Paul do you want to stay and watch a movie with me?"

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room where she told me to sit down. She put on Paranormal activity three said she always wanted to watch but not on her own. She put it on grabbed the remote and came and sat on my lap.

Shocked the hell outta me but okay I'll take it. She then grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her body, and snuggled up to me.

This is where I wanted to be forever, I knew that now.


	5. THE REAL BELLA

**Chapter 5,**

**Bella's POV,**

Me and Paul spent all night watching movies, Me on his lap wrapped in his arms. I didnt want to be anywhere else, But things never go the way I want them to. I knew after his confrontation with the Cullens I would have to go and see them with the pack to tell them to leave me alone. I am not Edwards mate. I never was, he always wanted me for my blood and the fact that my mind was closed to him.

I was snuggled and so warm with Paul, It was nice. Dad phoned hours ago saying he wouldnt be home because he was working late. Which suited me fine.

I was bought out of my thoughts by Paul nuzzling my neck.

"Hey babe your quite you okay?"

I looked into his eyes and smiled softly then placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I fine baby, just thinking about the meeting I have to have with the Cullens. Cant wait to see there faces when I finally tell them all to piss off. Its going to be funny as hell."

He chuckled at me and placed another kiss to my lips.

"You know babe, the boys are gonna wanna come with us, They wont let us go without them."

"I know and I cool with that."

"When do you wanna do it then?"

"lets phone Sam and see if he can do it for an hour."

"Okay well I'll do that if you do some food?"

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a soft smile. I couldnt help but laugh. I leaned in and placed my lips against his. The kiss started out slow, and passionate. He ran his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave. Our tongues battled for dominance. His winning. This kiss was built on fire and passion he was telling me he wanted me through this kiss.

I pulled away with the need to breath, but his lips never left my body. He kissed his way down to my neck where he was sucking and nipping. I couldnt help it I let out a soft moan. Which had Paul growling. I didnt want to stop this but I had to we had things to do before we could be happy together.

"Paul baby as much as I want to move this forward and believe me I do. We need to sort the Cullens out first. Then we can have all night to enjoy each other,"

He stopped kissing me and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"All night huh? I like the sound of that baby. Okay you go do food I'll call Sam."

With one last kiss to his lips I got up and went into the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards to see what I could cook. I choose to do some hot dogs for now. I was just putting them in the rolls when Paul walked into the kitchen. He placed his arms around my body and pulled me back against him.

"Meeting set for 7pm so we got half hour."

"Okay. Here done hot dogs. You eat while I go throw some proper clothes on."

I left him eating while I went to put some clothes on. I got to my closet and dug through it to find what I was looking for. My jean mini skirt, and white tank top. I brushed my hair out and put my knee boots on. I grabbed a jacket and went back to find Paul washing his dishes.

"Hey I'm ready."

He looked over to me and did a double take. He just stared at me with his mouth hanging open. So I walked over to him swinging my hips and put my hand on his chin, pushing it closed while talking.

"Your catch flies like that."

"Shit Bella you look hot baby."

"Thank you my wolf man."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out back and into the forest. He took of Charlies trousers that I gave him and I threw them somewhere. He then phased and I climbed onto his back. He then took off running. Running on the back of a vampire was crazy but this, this was amazing I didnt know they could run as fast as vampires but Paul seemed to run faster then one. It was amazing.

We got to the treaty line to see everyone there already. I saw Jared come over to us, I looked at him and he offered me his hand to help me down. Once I was down Paul phased back and Jared gave him a pair of shorts to put on. He then grabbed my hand and we walked to stand with the pack. Once I was there I saw my old family looking at me.

All there faces had different expressions on them. Esme had hope, Carlisle had sympathy, Jasper looked to be in pain and appologetic, Emmett had hope and anger, Rosalie was pure anger, Alice had a look of disgust on her face and Edward. He had so many. Hope, Hunger, Disgust, Anger.

I couldnt wait for this to be over. Before anyone could talk Edward spoke out.

"Bella love please come here. Let me take care of you now that Im back. You dont have to pretend with that dog anymore. I love you and I should never have left you."

There was growling coming from all around me. Paul was snarling and I could feel his hand shaking. I knew if he didnt calm down he would phase and we didnt need that right now. So I let go of his hand and walked to him, put my head on his chest and my arms around his waist. I was softly rubbing my cheek on his chest.

"Paul calm down baby. Remember Im here Im not going anywhere. I am yours."

He calmed down after I said that. I looked over to Sam and he was smiling at me. I dont think anyone has ever been able to calm him down.

Before I could answer Edward, Alice had to put her nose in.

"Bella what are you wearing? What are you doing? You belong with us now stop this and come here"

She even held out her hand to me like I was a damn baby, that had me losing my temper.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I am where I want to be. Edward you are not my mate I dont love you, And you dont love me you only ever wanted my blood. Alice you stupid little fucking pixie all you wanted from me was to play Bella Barbie. Well guess what fuck you."

They looked shocked that I had actually spoken to them in that manner. I guess Rosalie didnt like it because she flipped her nut.

"You stupid bitch what makes you think you can talk to them like that? You are nothing but a stupid boring human. We protected you from James and this is the way you repay us. How dare you."

"Rosabitch do us all a favour and go find a mirror to look into. No one wants to hear you pathetic sob story of how you wanted to stay human and blah blah blah. Guess what you wouldnt of had to of protected me from James if Edward stayed the fuck away from me. And I would rather be a human then a vain bloodsucking bitch any day."

I heard the pack laughing at what I had said. But the Cullens looked pissed. Expect for Jasper who stepped forward and spoke.

"Bella I'm not here to tell you what to do. All I wanted to say is sorry for what I did on your birthday."

"Jasper please I never blamed you, I blamed your family. your an empath bloodlust is an emotion, you felt not only your familys but Edwards bloodlust must of drove you crazy. So I forgive you if that is what your looking for but I never blamed you. Infact I should say thank you. Because with out that I would never have found Paul."

"Thank you Bella."

I nodded my head at him and smiled softly at him. Next to come was Esme.

"Bella sweetheart your my daughter you must stop this and come home with us the pack is not good."

That actually had me laughing. Daughter? Was she series?

"Babe why you laughing?"

"Your find out."

I looked to Esme.

"Daughter? Really? Do you always leave your children behind? Cause if so then your certainly not going to get mother of the year. I am not your daughter Esme I have my own mother her name is Renee. You left me and now you have to deal with the face that I dont want you in my life. Im sorry I ever met you Esme. The only memeber of your FAMILY I would like to get to know now is Jasper. He never made me feel part of the family or lied to me. So Jasper what do ya say? Friends?"

I then wriggled my eyebrows at him which had him laughing.

"I would love that sweetheart."

"Awesome I have a cowboy as a friend."

Jasper and the pack laughed at that. I snuggled myself deeper into Pauls embrace, and found him holding me tighter. It felt so right me being here in his embrace. It never felt this way with Edward, it was always forced. I always had to be somebody I wasnt.

I pulled from Pauls embrace, and looked into his eyes. I could see everything I was looking for. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. This kiss was soft and passionate. This was firey and heading in the a direction it shouldnt be with people watching us. We were brought out of our lip lock by someone clearing there throat behind us. We pulled apart to look over at the Cullens, it was Alice.

I just looked at them, there was no embarrasment like there would be with Edward.

"Bella stop it now. Get your ass over here" Alice screeched.

"Jasper how the hell do you put up with the pixie bitch? I mean come on?"

"Well Darlin thats why we broke up. We aint mates even though she lied to me. She is a fucking bitch."

"Well Im proud of ya Jasper. You can do better then that no tits bitch."

"Isabella Marie Swan how dare you speak about your sister in that way."

"Esme she aint my sister you aint my mum and you aint my family. Now lets stop this shit. I am with Paul I am happy. Jasper you are welcome to my house anytime you want but dont bring the stupid animal munching leeches."

"Of course darlin. well Im gonna say bye now as I have to go and pack my shit."

"Were ya moving to?"

"Havent decided yet."

"Come and stay at mine Charlie wont mind"

"Are ya sure darlin?"

"I am."

"Only if Paul dont mind,"

"Its fine dude."

He nodded his head then he was gone. I looked up to the rest and smiled softly.

"Look guys this meeting is over, I told ya ma wishes if ya dont follow them, then I wont mind the pack hurting ya."

I looked to Paul who looked into my eyes.

"Hey baby I want to go back to yours. And didnt you say that we could do all sorts of naughty things all night long?"

He growled at me then threw me onto his back, he looked over to Sam who smiled at us.

"Its cool you guys go. We got this. "

He nodded then he was running me to his house. As he was running I couldnt help but distract him, by running my hands up and down his chest, while delibratley running my nails over his nipples.

"Baby if you dont stop that then I wont be able to play nice when we get back to mine,"

"Who said I want nice?"

"Oh sweetheart you dont know what your getting your self into."

"Baby I want you to fuck me."

He looked into my eyes and smirked at me. Then he placed his lips to mine. This was the best kiss by far. I didnt even notice when we had got to his. One minute we were kissing the next I was on my back on his bed with him hovering over me.

This was gonna be the best night of my life and I couldnt wait. I am so proud of myself. I am not letting them back into my life just so they can fuck me over later on.

I am happy with Paul, I want a future with Paul, I want kids with him and marriage.

I am so glad they never changed me when they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6,**

**Paul's POV,**

I am so proud of Bella. She stood up for herself and didn't let the leeches win her back with their stupid jedi mind tricks of theirs. You know all the vampire allure and all that shit. They didn't know what hit them, she has never spoken to anyone like that. But I'm glad because she is a little fire cracker when she gets started.

Like on our way back to my house. She was running her hands over my chest and scrapped her nails across my nipples. Let me tell you that shit was hot. And I told her is she carries on I am not going to be able to stay good. She returned with who I said I want good. So I kindly told her she didn't know what she was getting her self into. She told me she wanted me to fuck her.

Which is what lead us to the bed, me on top kissing along her collarbone. But before we could go any further I had to tell her about a wolf marking his imprint so the other wolves knew who she belonged to. And I'm not talking about my pack brothers, I'm talking about other wolves all together.

So I stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. She looked at me with a smile on her which I couldn't help but return.

"Hey Baby there's something I need to tell you, about this whole imprinting thing. And yes it has to be now."

She nodded her head and pushed me so she could sit up. So I let her, I was looking in her eyes trying to figure out the best way to tell her. She could tell that whatever it was, was either going to be hard to talk about or just damn right embarrassing to her.

"Paul? Its okay you know, just tell me whatever it is."

"Okay. Bella when a wolf has sex with his imprint well the wolf not the man gets the urge to mark what belongs to him. And well that would be you."

"Okay. And what does marking entail?"

"Well I would bite you and put my essence into your system so to any wolf or vampire you would smell of me as well as yourself. And well the imprint becomes more intense. You would feel every emotion I feel and I would feel yours. But not only that but our life's would be tied together. So if I die you die and if you die. well I die."

I looked into her eyes and saw she was letting that sink into her head, So I gave her the time she needed.

"Babe, Its okay, This is imprint is new to the both of us. I understand that you doing it would be pure instinct and not you taking away my decision or choice to do it. So thank you for telling me. But our imprint bond is already intense I already feel you. So its okay. When we do have sex then I would be honored to have your mark on me."

I smiled at that. I told her because I didn't want her to think that I did it without giving her a choice. I also wanted to talk about her moving in with me because lets face it she is safer here then she is in Forks.

"Thanks baby you always know what to say."

"I love you Paul so nothing else matters."

"I love you to Bella. But there is something else I want to discuss to."

"Okay and that would be?"

"Well as you feel this imprint is intense, and it hurts for us to be apart. So I was wondering if you would move in here with me? Make this your home? I know its soon and well we haven't been together long but I know there is never going to be a moment where I don't want to see you, or feel you near me, or hold you in my arms. And when I'm near you, I can calm down because you give me the strength to calm down."

I saw tears running down her face so I wiped them away with the pads of my thumbs, I knew these were happy tears because she was also smiling through them.

"Paul I would love to move in with you. When do you want me?"

"Bella I want you always. But lets do this soon okay? And well tell your dad to. I don't think he is going to be very supportive you know?"

"It doesn't matter. I am a grown woman now and whether he likes it or not I can make my own decisions."

I nodded my head and moved to place my lips against hers, I then ran my tongue along her lips asking for entrance which she gave gladly. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and heard her moan softly. I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her to me so she was straddling my lap. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

Our kissing got more heated, I was running my hands up and down her back, then moved them round to her front were I slowly moved them under her shirt and placed them on her belly. I felt her shiver with delight. I then slowly moved them up to her bra, I pushed my hand under her bra and ran my nails across her nipples.

I caught her gasp with my lips. I then moved my lips down the her neck where I nipped and sucked on her sensitive spot earning more moans from her. I moved my hands to pull her shirt off when we were pulled apart by the howling of a wolf, that I Knew to be and Alpha command from Sam, something was happening and he needed the whole pack.

I pulled away from Bella and looked into her startled eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry but Sam needs me. I have to go but we will be continuing this later. You can stay here or you can go to Emily's if you want."

She looked over to my clock then looked back at me.

"No I'll stay here its late so I better call Charlie then I'll have a shower and lay down in bed."

"Okay well the T.V in here works if you want to watch it."

She nodded her head so I kissed her lips then I jumped out of the window where I heard her mutter "Show off!"

I grinned to myself and phased as I started running. As soon as I was in wolf form I heard the thoughts of all the pack.

_Dude I wonder what Sam wants._ Embry.

_I was watching a cool car show. _Quil

I heard Jake thinking about Bella so I growled a warning at him. He stopped and then thought nothing. Stupid idiot. I think he was going to be a problem for me and Bella. I knew he loved her, he has done since they were kids. But me and her were made for each other, our souls called to each others. I couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without me.

_Sam whats the problem?_ Me

_I smelt leech about three miles from your house, its not one of the Cullen's it smells like that red head we've been chasing but I can't be sure. It seems to be mixed. I need you to smell it._

_Okay be there in like one minute. _me

With that I pushed myself to run faster. If this leech had been so close to my house, with Bella in it. I dread to think what would of happened if I wasn't there. I saw Sam up a head and walked up to him.

_I smelt it here Paul so have a sniff and see what you think? _Sam

_Okay. _Me

So I sniffed it and recognized the other scent right away, it was Bella's. That had the wolf growling, Protect what is ours.

_Sam that's Bella's scent. I don't know how cause I just left her but it is._

_Okay. This is the plan, Paul go home check on Bella. Then take her to hers and get her to check her room. The rest of you follow the scent. Seth follow Paul and Bella just in case._

__We got our orders so off we went to follow them. When I got home Bella was still laying on the bed, I walked over to her and sat down gently stroking her cheek.

"Bells? Babe. we have to go to your house. We came across a vampire scent in the woods but the strange thing is it was mixed with your scent as well. Sam thinks they may have taken something from your house."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled softly at me.

"Okay. I will be so damn pleased when all this shit is sorted out."

I nodded my head in agreement. She got up from the bed grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. We got into my truck and I drove us to hers while holding her hand. We got there and I got out first. As soon as I did, I smelt it. Vampire. One had definitely been here. I went round opened Bella's door and grabbed her hand.

"Sam was right. One has been here."

She nodded her head and we went into the house. I smelt it, it was strong so I followed it to her room. I could feel my wolf fighting me to protect and mark what belongs to us. I looked over to Bella and saw her looking around her room.

"Paul. My red shirt is missing. I put it in the laudry basket but its not here."

"Maybe your dad."

"My dad has no idea how to put the washing machine on. And he wouldn't come into my room."

I nodded my head.

"Okay come on we have to let Sam know."

We left hers and walked over to the truck. I could see Seth by the forest.

"Babe you get in and wait I wont be long okay."

She looked at me, smiled then kissed me.

"Hurry back baby."

I took of then phased I could hear Sam in my head already.

_Sam someone took a top with her scent on it. _

_Okay Paul, We need to keep her on the rez where we can watch her better. Talk to her when you get home. I'll let you phase out now. _

I phased back then ran back to the truck. I got in and drove off straight for my house. When we got there I took Bella to the living room and told her to sit down.

"Bella? I know this is way to soon and all but You need to stay on the rez so we can watch you, Will you move in with me?"

"Paul I would love to. But what about my dad? I mean if Victoria can't get to me wont she go through him."

I thought about that. She was right of course. Maybe we should get the leeches involved they need to clean up there own mess.

"How about this baby, we get Billy to call Charlie down here as much as he can."

"Yeah that should work. You know maybe we should get the Cullen's to do something. It is after all there fault. And Jasper is suppose to be staying with me. Maybe we can ask Sam if only he can come on the Rez. and besides imagine how much that would piss the others off."

She had a point. Maybe it was a good idea. And he could train us to fight what was coming.

"Okay I'll talk to Sam later. But right now Why don't we watch a movie?"

She nodded her head got up and went to put something on. I didn't care what it was, I wasn't really going to be watching it. I would be watching her.

She came and sat back down only this time she sat on my lap, put her head on my shoulder and grabbed my arms to put around her. I could spend forever sitting here with her.


	7. Seeing the real Alice

**Chapter 7,**

**Paul's POV,**

I was woken up by the sound of a wolf cry outside my window, I jumped out of bed looked to Bella to see her sound asleep. I knew that the pack needed me so I quickly kissed her forehead whispered bye and jumped out of the window. I phased before I knew what I was doing and was running to meet the pack at Sam's.

Once I got there I saw Sam and he looked to be panicked by something. I phased back to human form like the rest and waited for Sam to collect his thoughts.

"Okay guys. I called you all here because I smelt about six different leach scents around the Rez, I don't recognize them so I called Jasper who also didn't know them. He called the rest of the Cullens and has gone to meet them to tell them, He thinks there after Bella."

That had me growling, no way was I letting anyone get hold of her. Sam looked at me with sad eyes. And I noticed all the others looking at me the same way.

"I know you don't like this Paul none of us do but please try and stay calm Bella is going to need you. With the scents I smelt Charlie's scent. I ran to his house and he wasn't there so I called the station, They said he left two hours ago, I've updated Jasper on that. I don't know where Charlie is or whether he is alive but Bella is going to need to support of all of us right now. "

"Sam, Where do all the scents lead?"

"A few lead into the woods, some lead to your house and some lead to mine. I cant be sure exactly where they have Charlie, But they have him which means they are going to use him to get to Bella. She is going to be watched okay. Paul will do most of it so some of you will be pulling double duty so he can be with his imprint at this time. Anyone have any problems with this?"

Nobody said anything which was good because the mood I'm in I would of flipped. I looked to Sam asking with my eyes if I could go home to Bella to see if she's okay, he nodded his head and I took off.

I got home and smelt the scent of a unknown vampire, I didn't like it, I had left Bella here on her own, she wouldn't be able to defend herself against a vampire. I ran in the back door and smelt that the vampire had come into my home. I was instantly scared.

I couldn't hear Bella's heartbeat or smell her around the room. So I went upstairs to find blood on the bed and Bella missing. This had me and my wolf growling out. How dare someone come into my home and take what belongs to me.

I ran out of the window and phased straight away, As soon as I was in wolf form I let out a cry of pain and made sure the pack knew they needed to be here now.

I was still in wolf form growling when the pack and Jasper showed up. I looked to them all and they knew what I was going to say, but I phased back to human form so I could communicate with Jasper as well.

"Paul?"

I looked to Sam with anguished eyes.

"They've taken her. They came into my home and took her when I wasn't here. There's blood on the bed and a vampire scent all over the place. I don't know who's not one I know. But she's gone and she's bleeding so we need to find her now."

I could see panic and shock on all there faces, Jasper looked calm but I could see in his eyes he was worried, I wonder if that little pixie knew this was going to happen and never told anyone.

"Jasper?"

He looked up to me and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Do you think that little pixie knew this was going to happen? You know with her seeing the future and all?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know. I'd like to think she wouldn't do something so vindictive but with Alice you never know. I could always ask her and feel for her emotions, she cant hide them from me. Not now I know she has been lying to me for so long. I look deeper into her emotions now."

"I think we should call a meeting with all of them, they helped cause this mess they can help fix it."

He nodded his head and we both looked to Sam.

"I agree. Jasper do you think you could call them?"

"Of course I'll do that now. I think the whole pack needs to go into the house and smell the scents in there. Even Bella's blood. It will be easier to find her if you could sniff her out."

I knew he didn't mean anything by the dog reference so I let it go. I was in to much pain to follow anyone or anything right now. I knew Bella needed me but I couldn't be there right now and that killed me. The pack listened to what he said and all walked into my home to smell my imprint's blood and the vampire that took her. If I find out that the bitch did have something to do with this then treaty be damned I will kill her and him.

Sam was the only one who didn't follow the pack, he came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"How are you doing?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he could see how I was doing. Other then Bella, Sam was the only one who could see through my charade and know what I was feeling without me telling him.

"Sam, we have to get her back."

"We will Paul. You have to be strong right now."

I nodded my head and he went to say something else, but before he could get the first word out, I cried out in pain. There was this sharp stabbing pain in my chest where my heart is. I automatically put my hand over it and fell to my knee's.

This pain was unbelieveable how could anyone put anyone in this much pain? What would cause this much pain?

I felt Sam crab me, he got to his knees and bought my face up to his so I could look into his eyes. I knew by now all the pack was around me even Jasper but I couldn't focus on anything other then looking in Sam's eyes.

"Paul? What is it?"

"Pain! In my heart. God this hurts like hell. Its like someone is stabbing me over and over in the heart."

"Paul, your feeling what Bella is. This is her pain, you have to separate yourself from her for the time. We need to get a plan together and we cant do that when your in this pain. Just focus on finding her. Tap into her emotions but not so much that you can feel the pain to this magnitude."

I listened to what he said, it was hard but I listened. And I tried to focus on her emotions not her pain. It was so hard to do but I done it.

I looked to Sam and nodded then he helped me up, I looked around me and all the pack looked worried. Seth was the only one brave enough to ask what I felt.

"What did you feel dude?"

"It felt like I was being stabbed a thousand times right in the heart, I cant imagine what there putting Bella through for me to feel pain that bad."

He nodded his head and I looked to Jasper.

"Did you call?"

"Yeah, there meeting us at the treaty line in twenty minutes."

I nodded my head and looked to Sam to see what he wanted us to do now. He looked to be thinking about something. So we just waited for him to gather his thoughts.

He looked up to us and looked all around him, he then focused on me.

"Paul, I can't run this. You have to."

"WHAT?"

"Paul this is your imprint you have to be the one to run this, you're the only one who can be trusted to make the right decisions for Bella. I have to be focused on protecting the pack you have to focus on protecting Bella and finding her. So this is your show. You are running this."

"Sam?"

"You can do this. Have faith"

I nodded my head and looked to the pack, they all looked at me with smiles and nodded there heads in agreement with Sam. So this was it, I was going to run this until we found Bella. I just hope we find her in time before the stupid bloodsuckers do something that we cant help her with, like bite her.

She's my imprint but if they were to turn her I don't know how I would feel. I looked to Jasper and was thinking about so many things at once.

"Okay guys. We need to go meet with the Cullens ask for there help. Jasper then needs to give us some training on how to beat newborns."

They nodded there heads and ran into the woods to phase, I didn't need to think about it, With Bella not near me it was automatic for me to phase and it would be until she was here by my side again.

I wanted so many things with her, I wanted a future and kids I wanted us to have our own little family. I knew she would have to speak to Charlie about us first but that will come. OH SHIT! Charlie!

"Jasper? Charlie? We have to tell him something, he thinks Bella is going home tonight."

"Okay leave it with me."

With that I phased and was off running to catch up with the rest and meet the Cullens, I swear to gof if they knew about this I was going to kill them all. Rip apart there pieces and burn them saving there heads for last.

We got to the line and saw them already there, we phased back and none of us cared that we were naked. I mean this wasn't the time to care about something like that. We need to focus on getting Bella back. I looked to Jasper and nodded for him to take the lead on this one.

He stepped forward and started speaking to them.

"Guys Bella has been taken by some unknown vampire's there was blood hers all over the bed and scents all around."

They all looked shocked, Carlisle was the first to speak.

"How can we help?"

"We need to train to fight and find her before its to late. Paul has already felt some of her pain today and it wasn't nice."

They all nodded there heads, He then turned to Alice with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. But Alice must of because she took a step back in fear.

"Alice? Have you seen this? Do not lie to me."

That voice was not Jaspers but it came out of his mouth, So I knew this must of been from the Major, the god of war.

She nodded her head which had me growling at her. Major looked to me with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Not now. Once we get your mate back then you can have her, and do as you wish."

I nodded and stepped back.

"Alice you little pixie better start speaking and now, my patience's is wearing thin."

"Okay. I'll tell you everything you want to know. But please I don't want to die."

"Did you think about poor Bella?"

"You have no mercy Alice, start speaking."


	8. MISSING

**Chapter 8,**

**Jasper's POV,**

Alot of things had happened in the space of a short amount of time, I was now living at Bella's house a human because the Cullens had become so disrespectful and I didnt trust them anymore.

Bella was now my sister I could get to know her without people always hovering thinking I was going to hurt her when really I was capping all their bloodlust when around her so they couldnt feel it. I have to say being here with the wolves and helping them with this vampire problem and protecting Bella was great.

I was bought out of my thoughts by all the Cullens looking at me and the wolves growling in the background, the only one who didnt phase was Paul and I think that was because he felt more of Bella's pain when in wolf form.

I was currently holding Alice by her throat waiting for an answer on this whole Bella situation. I knew that she was dead after this, she knew this was going to happen and couldnt be bothered to ring me to let me know.

I was slowly losing my patience with her, so I grabbed tighter to her and growled at her, I knew they were all fearing I was in Major mode and I was, my little sister has been taken because of this fucktard.

"Alice you better start talking and I mean now, before I lose all patience with you."

She nodded her head at me.

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning, I had this vision bout three hours before it happened. I was going to ring you but Edward told me not. He wanted to be the one to find Bella and become her hero so to speak. He asked me if that would work, if she would go back to him after that, and I told him yes even though she wouldnt. Bella is Pauls and always will be, she was always meant to be with Paul. I told Edward yes because by the time he got to her she would be dead. I dont like Bella she has ripped this family apart and if Edward never met her we would all still be happy. I did this for the family, without Bella we can all be happy again even us Jazz. I know where she is and who she's with."

I growled so loud I scared all the Cullens the wolves were growling as loud as me and Jacob and Sam had phased back to stop Paul from killing both Edward and Alice.

"Alice tell me where the hell she is now and I wont kill you."

"She's with Victoria in seattle, there torturing her and planning on killing her but not yet. Victoria wants her to suffer pain first. Death is to easy for her, she is the bitch that killed James. Victoria is after revenge thats all she wants. They are keeping her in a run down apartment block, its been empty for three months due to be tore down. I'm not sure where it is in seattle but Bella will be there."

I looked to Sam who looked to be thinking when Paul spoke up.

"I know how to find her from there, I can follow the pull once were in seattle, I'll know."

I nodded my head to him. Now to deal with Alice.

"How many newborns will there be?"

"About sixty."

"Okay."

I let her go and she fell to the floor cowering away from the wolves who were looking for a bite out of her. I walked away from the Cullens and joined my new family the wolves, Bella had bought us close together.

Okay sixty newborns I couldnt take by myself and there wasnt enough time to train everybody here and I knew there was no way in hell Paul would let Edward or Alice come. So I had to come up with a mighty good plan for this.

As I was thinking I was bought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I looked down to the caller I.D and didnt recongise the number so I answered.

"Hello."

"Major its so good to hear your voice after such a long time, Hows it been?"

"Peter what the fuck?"

"No time for chit chat tell us where you are and were be there in no time, were by the animal munchers house."

"Follow my scent north of there."

"Be there in five."

He then hung up the phone. You could always trust Peter to just know shit. He some how always knew when I needed him and Char.

Of course with them around sixty newborns was nothing, we took more then that on in a daily basis.

I looked to the wolves and decided just to tell them.

"Ive got my family coming to help, yes their vampires and yes they drink from humans but you have nothing to fear from them, they would never hurt an innocent, they only hunt the evil of the world."

"I trust you Jasper and we will trust them, they can come on our land with you by they will be watched,"

"Of course Sam, I wouldnt expect anything else."

Before we could talk anymore Char was running into the clearing and jumping into my arms. I hugged her back and looked to Peter who walked slowly into the clearing with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hello Major its been a long time."

I went over to him and hugged him,

"Peter its nice to see you both again. Come and meet my new family. The wolves."

I introduced them all and we were just about to start planning when Paul screamed out in pain and fell to his knee's clutching his chest. I looked over to him and saw the fear in his face and the tears in his eyes. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, I felt some of what he was feeling and it was horrible.

Poor Bella must be in so much pain. He looked to be struggling to find a way not to feel this so I helped him. I sent him some calm mixed in with some of Bella's happiness whenever she was around him. He looked at me in question.

"I just sent you some calm and that happiness is what Bella feels everytime she is around you."

"Thank you"

I nodded and helped him to his feet, Jacob just had to ask though,

"Paul what did you feel?"

"I felt fire, nothing but fire, then it was gone and I felt knives again, slashing my skin and cutting anywhere. It hurt so much."

fire? Bella has been biten, this cant be good.

"Paul? You said fire?"

"Yea so?"

"Fire, she's been biten, but they sucked the venom out, there not changing her there torturing her with vampire bites."

That was it for me, we had to plan and get to seattle now, there was no way in hell Bella could take much more before she begged for death. I looked to Peter and he could always see what I was trying to say, he nodded his head and grabbed Chars hand and came over to me.

This was going to be a long night for the wolves I just hoped Bella could hold on long enough for us to get to her.

**Bella's POV,**

I woke up to a different bed and place, I looked around me but saw nothing, it was dark and cold. I didnt like it. Pauls bed was warm and smelt of him. I knew I was no longer in his bed or his arms.

I sat up in the bed and felt a sharp pain in my arm, I looked down and just saw the cut along my arm, Someone had cut me but who?

I was bought out of my thoughts by the door openning. Someone walked in and switched on a light. I saw Victoria standing there with some unknown male vampire.

"Bella your awake great. Now the fun can begin. Rules my dear I want to hear you scream, if you've had enough beg for death and I may well give it to you."

With that she flew at me and slammed me against the wall where my head hit, I knew it was bleeding cause I could smell the blood. She then grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, it hurt like hell but no way am I letting her know she has hurt me. She then Slapped me on the cheek and my head slammed into the wall again.

I wasnt making any noise and she didnt like that, so she pulled out a knife, I didnt have time to react to that because it was suddenly in my stomach, and then my legs were being sliced, then she slashed my arms. I could smell the blood and knew it was getting to her.

"Scream you bitch thats all I want"

She kept waking me in the face hoping to make me scream, she hit me so much that I didnt feel it after a while, my body was numb. She then smiled a sadistic smile and bit me, I felt the fire begin and I screamed. I screamed so loud she backed away from me. Then the fire was gone.

"No Isabella I am not going to change you, I am going to make you beg for death."

She was then gone. I just layed on the floor, there was no way in hell I was going to be able to move, all I could see was darkness, and my eyes were getting heavy, All I could think about was Paul and how much I love him and want to be with him in his arms.

I let the darkness take me.

**Pauls POV,**

I felt all of Bella's pain and I knew when her body couldnt take it anymore, we had a plan and we were on our way to seattle when I felt this huge burst of love that was mixed with so much pain. I knew it was Bella's. I stopped because the pain was just unbearable I couldnt carry on.

Everyone stopped with me and was looking at me, I could only get one word out of my mouth.

"Pain"

They all stood there waiting for me to be able to run on, I was concentrating on breathing and the pain that I noticed when it was gone.

There was nothing there, I felt empty, I felt lost, I had nothing to live for.

I grabbed at my chest and tried clawing my heart out, Sam and Jacob grabbed my hands and held them so I couldnt hurt myself.

"Dude stop," Jacob.

"Paul listen to me, I know your in pain just focus on finding Bella"

Bella...I couldnt feel Bella. What did this mean? Was she dead? Was she turned?

I looked to Sam and had tears in my eyes.

"Sam... I...Cant...I cant feel Bella."

Everyone turned to me in shock. Jasper coming over to me and talking to me.

"What do you mean you cant feel Bella?"

"I felt her pain and love for me then I felt nothing, Empty, Lost, like theres nothing there."

He nodded his head and looked to Sam.

"I dont know. It could mean anything."

"It could mean she's dead"

I heard the words come out of my mouth but my voice sounded empty lifeless, everybody was looking at me with pity and sadness, I couldnt take it I had to know.

"Stop looking at me we have to find her lets go."

I then took of running, I wouldnt believe she was dead no way not when Ive just found her. But if she was Edward and Alice better run cause there not safe around me.

Please Bella I need you in my life.

I took of towards an apartment building that was empty and prayed to god I got to Bella in time.


	9. Rescue

**Chapter 9,**

**Jasper's POV,**

Bella was all I could think about, the pain that she must been in, Paul had felt it now he feels nothing. I have never in my life heard of it, feeling nothing from an imprint bond or mating bond, it meant that the other person your soul mate was dead. But this was Bella she couldnt be dead, because if she was then there would be no point to any of this. To any of us fighting.

I would gladly walk into the pit of a fire pyre if she were no longer walking this earth. Because Bella had bought my humanity back to me, she had made me feel worth something in this existence.

The Cullen's always made me feel useless, always watching every move I made or Alice always watching my future, Edward always reading my mind seeing if I was ever going to flip my shit switch at any moment and go back to the way I used to be.

But Bella, she knew of my past, she knew all the horrible things I had done, but she never used it against me. When I told her she simple listened then hugged me and told me I was the bravest most kindest soul she had ever met and she was glad she met me. She said I should be proud of my scars and past because it shows that I am a surviver in this life and that is something to be proud of.

Because I could be a brooding dipshit like Edward or a evil bitch like Rosalie, she said that they are lucky to have another chance at happiness, not everybody gets that. A second chance to find love again, and they were just using it as an exucse to hate people.

They should use the time they have and be happy being in love and having a family that love them. I knew she had a point.

Since then I have been a stronger man, standing up to the Cullens, and doing what I want. I wear my clothes and follow my rules.

I even went back to hunting humans, but only the evil ones of course. Bella and the wolves accepted me for who I was. We were running like there was no tomorrow which there wouldnt be if we didnt find Bella soon, I could see the strain this was having on Paul. I knew this was killing him, even more so because he couldnt feel Bella right now.

We were in Seattle now and there was a row of appartment buildings, knowing which one she was in was going to be difficult, I spread my gift out a bit just to see if I could get a feel of someone, but got nothing.

I stopped and turned to everyone else, we would have to spilt up from here, I was about to open my mouth when Paul gasped we all turned to him. He was clutching his chest and smiling slightly. I thought I would speak first.

"Paul? You ok?"

He looked to the rest of us and smiled nodding.

"Yea I'm fine, I can feel her again, she's in alot of pain, but she's there. I think if you give me a minute I can follow the pull"

I nodded my head and waited for abit, I couldn see him concentrating, he then looked up to me and I knew he felt where she was, but didnt want Edward around.

"Ok, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, you guys go to the pink building, the rest of us will check around this one."

They all looked like they were going to refuse, but it was Carlisle who spoke up.

"Dont you think I should be with you just in case you find her? I mean I am the doctor here son."

I looked to Paul who was smirking and shaking his head.

"No Carlisle I dont think you should. You stay with the rest and go to the pink building. If anyone can look after Bella when we get there and find her it will be her mate. Oh and dont call me son. I am no longer your son, you are no longer my family. And you will all do well to remember that."

He nodded his head, I could tell he was not happy about what I said but he couldnt say anything on the matter. I turned to Paul and nodded my head in the direction of the building we were all going to check, the rest were just following our lead, Just as we were about to go Edward had to butt his nose in and open that big fat mouth of his.

"I think I should be the one to deal with Bella, after all she is MY true soul mate!"

I looked to him and smirked, then with the coldest voice I could come up with, without the help of the major and said.

"Edward, you no good lying sack of shit, you are no more her mate then Alice is mine. Stop deluding yourself into thinking that when all you want is her blood, nothing more. And I swear to god if you even think of moving towards her or trying to get her back after this then I will gladly rip you limb from limb with the help of Paul, Bella's true mate and imprint. After all it is his mark she wears"

I knew I had made him angry, because he went to lunge at me, but before he could I sent him a huge dose of lethergy and knocked him out cold.

"Paul lets get going."

With that we all took off.

**Paul's POV,**

It feels like Bella has been away years and not days, but I knew we were close to finding her and when I did I was not going to let her out of my sight. She is the most amazing person I ever met, and she is truely special in every sense of the word.

I wish she didnt have to go through so much pain, becuase of some stupid leech who didnt even loved her just claimed to because he wanted to take a bite out of her and suck her dry.

Me, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Peter, Char, Seth and Leah took off for the building, once we were in earshott we could hear screaming, and I knew it was coming from Bella. But I also knew I couldnt just run in there and ruin everything because they would kill her and then I would be dead to.

We all stopped outside the building to get a clear picture of what was going on inside. I looked to Jasper because I knew he was the most exprienced out of all of us.

He looked to be concentrating on something very hard, But his friend Peter answered for him.

"Right guys, Jasper is concentrating on taking the pain away from Bella, we need to go in kill then get Bella as far away as possible so we can burn the building to the ground. My gift is telling me that the main vamp is inside with twenty newborns so we can take them. Paul your main focus is to get to Bella nothing else."

I nodded my head. We looked at each other nodded our heads then headed in as quite as we could.

Sam and Jacob came with me, they were following me and I was using the inprint to guide me, I knew Bella would need rest and plenty of love after this and I would gladly give it to her.

I knew we were close because we could all smell her blood, we also smelt two leech scents in the room with her, we carefully walked to the door, then before any of us knew what was happening Bella was screaming in pain and we heard the voice of the red headed bitch.

"Thats it you bitch, scream, I may just leave you alive after this see if anyone loves and wants you once they see what Ive left you with."

I couldnt take it anymore I kicked the door with so much force it flew off its hinges and into the wall, Jacob and Sam walked in first and grabbed the leeches while my eyes rested on Bella, in the corner bleeding and cowering away.

I slowly walked over to her and got down to her level, I put my hand on her cheek and made her look at me.

"Bella, its me baby, Its Paul. Look at me, your safe now."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, she smiled tiredly at me.

"Paul."

"Yeah baby. Im here."

I kissed her softly, then looked her over, she was naked, cold and shiviering, so I took my shirt off and slowly, carefully put it on her.

"Baby, can you walk?"

I knew she was close to passing out, I could see it.

"Paul I love you."

" I love you to baby."

I put my arms under her body and carefully pulled her into me, holding her tightly to my chest. I looked over to Sam and Jacob to see the newborn dead and the red head in pieces. They looked over to me and smiled softly.

"Go Paul we will be right behind you"

I nodded to them both and ran out of the building as fast as I could without jostling her to much. I ran all the way to Emilys because I knew she was a trained nurse and could help me with Bella and her injuries.

I got to Emilys and barged through, Emily looked up and gasped.

"Emily help me, I dont know what to do."

She nodded,

"Bring her to the sofa and place her down, "

I put Bella on the sofa and Emily got to work, cleaning her and closing the wounds, an hour later she was finished, she went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and Soda for me.

"Paul, sit down she's going to need your strength right now, the waters for her, she is a bit dehydrated."

I nodded and sat down in front of the sofa Bella was on and grabbed her hand, then put my other hand on her cheek.

"Bella if you can hear me baby, I am so sorry. I tried to find you sooner. I am never letting you out of my sight now. I love you"

Just then the pack, Jasper, Peter and Char came through the door all looking at Emily for answers.

"She is going to be fine with time, she needs rest love and support. Because this is going to leave scars, and Im not talking just pyhsical either."

I didnt care I had my mate back in my life and now she wasnt going anywhere.

Me and Bella would be together forever just the way its meant to be.


	10. something strange

**Chapter 10,**

**Paul's POV,**

Ive been sat here with Bella, holding her hand and watching Emily clean her wounds for about two hours. Everyone was stood round waiting for answers from Emily about how bad Bella's wounds really were.

I looked to Emily who was just finishing cleaning the wounds on Bella's legs when she looked up to me, she had a sad smile on her face and looked to Sam. He came over to her and took her hand in his, he was slowly running his thumb over her hand calming her down.

"Its ok, Em's whatever it is we can all deal with it together. How bad is she? Paul needs to know for his wolf"

She nodded her head, and looked back to me, she took a deep breath, then started speaking.

"She has extensive wounds to the whole of her body, she has knife wounds to her abdomen, she has burn marks to her hips, one of which is left in a V shape, she hands bite wounds to her arms, legs and neck. She also has some mutliation to her gential area which I havent as of yet been able to look at properly, because all of you have been here and its not appropriate. Anyway, she has a hand wound which is healing and not to bad, she is going to have a lot of physical scars which is going to be emotional for her as well as the trauma she went through in that hell whole with that pyhscotic vampire."

She stopped for a moment while all that sunk in, then looked at me with so much emotion it was unbealieveable, she looked deep into my eyes, and smiled sadly at me.

"Paul she is going to need you the most, she is going to believe that she is ugly not worthy of your love, then she is going to go through a stage were she will lock herself in the house and not want to go out, not only that but I think that there is some internal damage also, which I cant be to sure about but she will need to be monitered. I believe she may be infertile because of what Victoria has done to her."

I cant believe my beautiful Angel has gone through so much all because some stupid leech wanted her blood that much that he made her believe he loved her. I looked over to Bella, she was still beautiful no matter how many scars she has, I had never thought about becoming a father until I meet Bella, she has changed me so much, with her I wanted my own family.

I never thought about it before because my father was such an ass and walked out of my life before I had the chance to even bond with him, and my mother died before I hit puberty.

And if it wasnt for Sam's father then I would of ended up in the system, Josh Uley was a god send who took me in and brought me up as one of his own. He never treated any of us differently. He made me believe that I was his.

And Sam never treated me anything other then a brother. We were always so close, and we still were to a degree. He could piss me off sometimes and I could piss him off.

Other then Bella, Sam was the only one who could calm me down and stop me from phasing without need.

I looked to Emily

"Thank you Emily for all you have done for Bella. I think Im going to take her back home though so she can wake up in her bed with just us, because I think her waking up here will overwelm her and with all what I have to say it might be a bit to much."

She nodded her head then hugged into Sam who spoke first.

"Paul, thats a good idea, just keep us updated with everything."

I nodded my head, then slowly picked her up and carryed her to our home, I put her into bed and layed next to her hugging her closely.

I cant believe that she is actually here tugged into my side and safe. That bitch is dead and now Bella is safe, well as safe can be around her ex vampire boyfriend who seems determineded to get her back, even if it means killing her.

When Bella wakes up we need to talk about a few things becuase after this there is no way I am ever going to be able to let her out of my sight again, which means she is not going anywhere near any of the Cullens without me with her.

Exepct Jasper, that dude has proved himself with her and that he can be trusted to look after her and see whats best for her and not anyone else.

I love Bella because she is so selfless, she always puts someone else before her needs and makes sure everyone around her is happy before herself. But right now she has to focus on herself.

I dont care if the leechs arent happy with her because they cant see her or becuase she is no longer part of there coven. They are not going to guilt her into anything while I still have the capacity to breath.

I was bought out of my musing by a soft hand touching my face, I looked down to Bella and saw her looking at me softly with a smile on her face.

I slowly leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?"

"Paul, I missed you baby,"

"I know I missed you to babe, God Bella I tried, to get you before they hurt you. I am so sorry baby."

She placed her hand onto my cheek and smiled at me,

"I know babe, Its ok. You tried your best and you saved me in the end, which is all that matters. Please dont blame yourself. This was not your fault. If you want to blame anyone then you should blame the damn Cullens. If they had killed her in the first place then this wouldnt have happened. I cant believe I was so stupid and fell for everything that they said. Im so stupid"

I pulled her face up to look at me,

"Hey, you are not stupid do you hear me? You are a victim in this everything about them draws you in. It was out of your control. Dont ever let me catch you calling yourself stupid again."

I lent down and placed my lips to hers. I was planing on this being just a small soft kiss but Bella had other ideas. She ran her tongue along my lower lip and I gave her permission, openning my mouth. She thrust her tongue into my mouth.

Before she could get carryed away I pulled away and touched my forehead to hers. Breathing heavily.

"Hey I wasnt finished"

Bella complained, I chuckled and shook my head.

"Baby as much as I would really love to take this further, we cant because your in no condition right now you need rest and lots of it. And the rest of the pack are outside the window waiting to see you awake."

With that she blushed and her face went bright red.

I chuckled and asked her if she was ok for the boys to come in and see her. She smiled at me it was the biggest smile Ive seen in a long time.

"Of course I am baby there our family. I need to thank them for helpping you find me."

"Bella you dont need to thank anyone your our family and we would do it again in a hurry"

I looked to the window and called the boys in. They all came barreling into the room making Bella giggle. It was so nice to see her smiling after everything that she had been through.

Sam was the first one to speak.

"Bella were so glad your awake hunny. We missed your smiling face around here."

"Thanks Sam. And thank you everyone for what you have done for me, anyone of you could of died saving me but you still went ahead and risked your life. So thank you"

Every member of the pack shook there heads and smiled at her. Yeah I knew what they were thinking. Same old Bella always thinking about everyone else, even if she was the one that had been put through the worse shit in life. She hasnt as of yet asked about her wounds and injuries but I knew once the boys were gone she was going to be asking me.

And I knew it was going to be along night. While the boys were here I took the opportunity to go have a shower.

I must of been in there only ten minutes before I heard all the shouting begin, Then I heard Bella screaming at someone and crying. I rushed out of the bathroom, not even bothering with clothes and shit, when I got to the bedroom I was in full out anger mode.

There stood in my bedroom was Edward fucking Cullen and the rest of his damned coven. I walked over to Bella and put my arms around her waist pulling her into me. I looked over to the pack who were all emitting anger and rage.

"If you leeches dont get out of my house then I swear to god I will kill the lot of you."

Bella put her hand on my chest and calmed me down.

"Baby its ok, there just here trying to win me back, and now there leaving becuase they have my answer. And if they dont go then Jasper has said he will kindly make them leave."

I looked to the cullens and waited but no one moved.

"You heard her leeches get the fuck out. I have the right to order you all away from my imprint which also means you have no more right to come on the res."

Before anyone could say anything pansy boy had to speak.

"Your Imprint? Please, Bella is my soulmate and she always will be, your just brainwashing her into thinking shes your imprint."

"Hahahaha, You are so pathetic, do you know that? Edward I am not now nor was ever your damn soul mate. Because I love Paul more then I could ever love you! Now you have been asked to leave now GO!"

Bella was the only one to say anything, until all hell broke lose! Edward went to launge at me, but before he could Bella screamed so loud that we all cringed, then Edward was on the floor screaming in pain.

We all looked to Jasper because we thought it was him, until we saw the blue stream of light coming from Bellas hand and running all over Edward.

We were all to shocked to do anything, we all just stood there looking.

Looking and waiting, waiting and looking to see what would happen, or what was going to happen.

Who was going to move first, and who was going to speak first.

I just stood there looking at my imprint, wondering what the fuck was going on? My mate, My imprint had powers that for a human she shouldnt have, she had made a vampire scream in pain!

Looking at her now, she looked like she was so scared of herself and thought that we were going to be scared of her.

I couldnt speak, or move or do anything to help her because I was just to shocked to do anything. This was my sweet innocent little Bella who wouldn't hurt a fly now hurting the one person who caused her heart to break, now she was giving him some pay back.

I smiled softly at her when she looked at me and tightened my arms around her cause that's all the movement I could do at this time.

Everyone was just as shocked as me, this was going to be an interesting conversation once we all got our minds back.

Yeah my life was going to be interesting from now on.


End file.
